Skrzekacz (zlecenie)
Kategoria:W rozbudowie |Zleceniodawca = Ciesław |Lokacje = Kasztel Wrońce |Start = Kasztel Wrońce |Koniec = Kasztel Wrońce |Nagroda = Do ustalenia 235 / 250 |Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon |Obraz = Tw3 shrieker quest.jpg}} ' Skrzekacz' – wiedźmińskie zlecenie występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Ogłoszenie Dobrzy ludzie! Ogłasza się, co następuje. Kto ubije potwora znanego Skrzekaczem, któreń wedle Wrońców gniazdo uwił i domowe zwierzęta jako i ludzi morduje, tego złotem szczerym wynagrodzę. Pomnijcie jednak, że stwór to okrutnie groźny i byle kiep mu nie poradzi, tedy z widłami na niego nie idźcie, choćby i w kupie. — Ciesław z Wrońców Wpis w dzienniku Nie dość, że ludzie we Wrońcach żyli w ciągłym strachu przed impulsywnym Baronem i zgrają jego bandziorów, zaczął ich też nękać potwór, którego nadali wdzięczną ludową nazwę „skrzekacz". Owa bestia tak im dopiekła, że postanowili nasłać na nią wiedźmina. Geralt, który nie był przecież głuchy na troski prostych ludzi, a i groszem nie pogardził, podjął się zlecenia na tajemniczego potwora. Bestią okazał się być kuroliszek. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, przypomina on trochę koguta, trochę bazyliszka i, przynajmniej wedle Geralta, smakuje trochę jak kurczak. Zakończywszy żywot kuroliszka, Geralt zebrał zeń trofeum i zgłosił się po zasłużoną nagrodę. — Jaskier Polecenia * Porozmawiaj ze zleceniodawcą. * Zbadaj miejsce ataku potwora za pomocą wiedźmińskich zmysłów. * Porozmawiaj ze świadkiem ataku skrzekacza. * Podążaj za śladami krwi za pomocą wiedźmińskich zmysłów. * Znajdź leże potwora używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. * Użyj wiedźmińskich zmysłów by znaleźć potwora. * Wypędź potwora z leża za pomocą petardy Samum, Kartacz lub Gwiazda Tańcząca. * Dogoń potwora. * Zabij potwora. * Weź trofeum ze skrzekacza. Przebieg zlecenia Tablica informacyjna w kasztelu Wrońce była pełna ogłoszeń, które mogły zainteresować Geralta. Wiedźmin znalazł wiadomość dotyczącą upolowania potwora – Skrzekacza, którą wywiesił Ciesław. Biały Wilk udaje się do chaty zleceniodawcy po więcej wskazówek. Ciesław opowie o Skrzekaczu, który porywa kozy, krowy i również ludzi. Powie także, że jeden z chłopów Borzuj, zasadził się na potwora, jednak nie wyszedł z tego cało. Wiedźmin, zapytawszy Ciesława, o świadków ataku, odpowie, że przygarnął Szymka, syna zabitego chłopa, który widział atak kreatury. Geralt uzgadnia ze zleceniodawcą nagrodę i udaje się na poszukiwania dziecka, które powinno przebywać niedaleko chaty Ciesława, który go przygarnął. Biały Wilk udaje się do Szymka, który w przybliżony sposób opisze wiedźminowi bestię, która zabiła ojca dziecka. Geralt wyrusza, w miejsce, gdzie Skrzekacz, zabił Borzuja. Biały Wilk za pomocą swoich wiedźmińskich zmysłów zauważa odciski łap potwora, oraz plamy krwi rannego monstrum. Wiedźmin podąża tropem, który doprowadza go do jaskini. Wewnątrz groty wiedźmin, po usłyszanych odgłosach bestii, szybko orientuje się, że ma do czynienia z kuroliszkiem. Eksplorując pieczarę, Geralt dochodzi do wniosku, że potwór znajduje się, w wyższych partiach podziemnego korytarza i że da się go wypędzić za pomocą wiedźmińskich petard. Biały Wilk rzuca petardą w gniazdo monstrum, które ucieka. Geralt goni uciekającego potwora i po chwili, następuje walka. Biały Wilk zabiera trofeum z potwora i udaje się do Ciesława po nagrodę. Geralt może odmówić przyjęcia zapłaty, mówiąc zleceniodawcy, aby ten przeznaczył te pieniądze na przygarniętego Szymka. Dzięki temu wiedźmin otrzyma więcej . en:Contract: Shrieker ru:Заказ: Клекотун Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zlecenia w grze Wiedźmin 3